SeventhDisaster
Seventh (SeventhDisaster) is an OK lad. "If at first you do not succeed; call it version 1.0." '' '''Seventh '''is one of the highest standing members of the chatroom, being the second person to receive Channel-Admin, after NekoBrianFangirl, but before schmutz, webkinz and Mahboison during the time IRC was still relevant. He is the initial creator of both the relatively now-obsolete DeviantArt fanpage as well as this Wiki, and used to serve as a channel admin in PlayingWithMahWii's IRC chat room , before the later transition to Discord. He was partially recognized due to a little bit of popularity in some of Anthony's past livestreams prior to the chat room. He started off as a sort of shy guy with a little bit of humor up his sleeves every now and then, but soon grew to become known as basically the sort of 'Crazy, wacky, silly guy', and eventually now to his current state of "That guy who is always tired, and watches way too much anime". When the chat room first opened up he did not have any friends he knew beforehand, thus was joining the chat all on his own. Who is Seventh? If there was a word to explain how he is, it would be; "Easygoing". 's former logo]] He used to not show his face before, the mysterious Seventh used to be unknown, and only drawings resembling this appearance had been put up, and few people like NekoBrianFangirl had seen his face before, as well as T2norway and PowBlock, who both met him in real life for various meet-ups. However, as of more recently, Seventh has started to show his face to pretty much everybody after it was established that more than half of everyone in the active community had already seen a picture of his face. He figured there was no longer a point in hiding it. A vague description of what he looks like IRL: Medium-long black hair, He is comparatively short compared to other guys his age, Very skinny and not particularly strong, and dresses mostly in monochromatic clothing. He has black/dark-brown eyes and and a fairly unkempt sort of hairstyle, running down his face. Various images of Seventh. There used to be pictures here, but they were embarrassing to look at so they're gone now. In real life, Seventh fairly similarly than how he acts when speaking to others online. Although more reserved, a little less talkative and not a fan of public attention. He prefers walking around covered from head to toe with hoodies, scarves and such. Seventh might sound like a huge annoyance at first, but once you get used to him and become a good friend of him, he can at least hear you out when it comes to personal issues or anything of the sort. Interesting fact about Seventh is that at one point Anthony mentioned that prior to the IRC; "SeventhDisaster was recognized as one of his most annoying subscribers." He will leave himself out of dramatic situations in cases where he isn't already involved or affected, unless he sees an easy way to stop pointless conflict. When fights started in the IRC between two people, he would usually resolve the situation by giving them both a warning, before kicking them as normal. During similar discussions and arguments, Seventh will for the most part avoid taking sides, and negotiate from a neutral standpoint. Something he has come to realize is that blunt honesty and openness leads to quicker resolutions. If you personally have a problem with him or someone he knows, he'd much rather you tell it straight instead of beating around the bush. Seventh enjoys music as much as everyone else. Aside from the obvious 'Weeb Music' he constantly listens to. He doesn't have any particular favorite genres of music, if he likes the sound of it he'll listen to it. He also enjoys listening to video game OSTs due to the fact that he is a geek like many others. He is also well known to be in love with music from the game Maplestory. Seventh usually never gets legitimately angry, he's lazy, and being angry is exhausting. Because of this he doesn't really bother keeping grudges against people. One of which is killing NekoBrianFangirl by torturing her like a brain tumor and/or the other way around. It is because of Neko's howcast links. Origin of name 'Seventh' His favorite number being the number 7. 'Disaster' Some random English word that he thought sounded cool when he was about 10 years of age. '''Due to various reasons, Seventh is trying to shorten his online alias down to just the first "Seventh" part. As it's what most people refer to him as mostly (unless it's "Sev"), as well as it just being easier to type out.' His purpose /s Everything needs a balance Seventh is as stated previously one of the IRC's Channel Administrators. A line he often uses is that "There needs to be balance in all things".In cases where everyone seems to be having lots of fun and agree on one thing, he might disagree for the simple purpose of achieving slight balance in the world. Of course, just as a joke. Relationship with the community Seventh has formed strong relations with the mods and operators of the former IRC chat. He has done many a thing; ranging from trolling with them as well as having regular calls with them.. And sometimes make them mad. :) 'The list:' * Anthony (PlayingWithMahWii): The Best Friend * Julia (NekoBrianFangirl): Good friend: Despite break-up still getting along * Dec (ChaosC57 / Decarooni) : Good friend: Similar video game interests * Kite (DarthVaporizer): Good friend: Weeb companion * Schmutz (vvooper): Good friend: Fellow meme enthusiast * Jalyn (JJ): Good friend: Weeb things and Game things * Powie & T2norway: Same nationality, same language, good friends. And many many more.. He's pretty universally connected to everybody who has been in the community for a long time, it's just too many to list but even if you're not listed you are important! Seventh On The Internet What he has done: Seventh does various things on the following social media: Tumblr, Reddit , Youtube , Steam, DeviantArt, Twitch, and Twitter. He used to draw artwork a lot in the past. But has since stopped. He also later realized most of his artwork ended up being "self-portraits", and he's been wondering if he used to be a huge narcissist. Like everyone else in the community, he plays video games, some favorites being games such as Magicka, Terraria , Maplestory. Aside from playing games Seventh watches a lot of anime. Like crazy amounts of it. He generally recommends series he rates an 8 or higher on his MyAnimelist and is always up for talking about series he's seen. Although he's careful around spoilers. What is he like: Seventh really never holds a grudge against anybody. He might get a little bit annoyed at times but aside from that he should welcome you as another friend would do. He isn't really affected all that much from teasing or other attempts at messing with him, and he's pretty straightforward about how he feels about things People he like: Seventh enjoys talking to most people if it's just about having fun. Seventh also enjoys hanging with people who understand his humor and people who let others have their own personal opinion on things. He has a tendency to space-out during conversation, especially if he's reading manga, watching something or playing a game, and while spacing-out will more often than not miss big chunks of conversation. Even if it's directed at him. People he dislike: Seventh dislikes people who tend to be an annoyance to other people and to himself. Also, people who refuses to let others have their own personal opinion can easily get on his nerves. He strongly dislikes people who won't leave him alone if he wants to be left alone. Trivia *SeventhDisaster's official role/position in the irc and #WiiArmy is Major, putting him third-in-command next to NekoBrianFangirl and Anthony. *SeventhDisaster used an IRC client called mIRC. *SeventhDisaster's face was usually not seen outside of Skype calls or very few snaps. However as of recent, Seventh's face has been publicly displayed since he discoved most of the people had already seen it. *SeventhDisaster's birthday (14th of Nov.) is just 4 days before Anthony's (18th of Nov.) *SeventhDisaster used to be in a relationship with NekoBrianFangirl from the 22nd of August 2015, to the 6th of September 2016. *SeventhDisaster's wikia page sounds like one big heap of bragging. -Sev *SeventhDisaster is really coolCategory:Members of the IRC Category:Users from Norway